elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Retaking The Fringe
Overview Faction: Shivering Isles Main Quest Prerequisites: Ritual of Mania OR Ritual of Dementia Quest Giver: Sheogorath Reward: Begin quest Rebuilding the Gatekeeper Note: This walkthrough was written from a character who picked the path of Mania and overthrew Lord Thadon. The quest is nearly identical for those who picked the path of Dementia, except instead of fighting alongside Golden Saints you will be fighting alongside Dark Seducers. Background In the previous quest, Ritual of Accession, you chose to ascend to either the throne of Mania or Dementia. Depending on your choice, either Lady Syl or Lord Thadon will barge into the Sacellum during the Ritual and announce his or her defection to Jyggalag. Thadon or Syl will also tell Sheogorath that the Fringe has been taken. Sheogorath is delighted, as this a new turn of events, and sends you to investigate. Walkthrough Travel to the Fringe. The giant silver crystals that usually accompany Priests of Order have grown all over. You will find a group of Golden Saints battling a group of Knights of Order. After a brief fight, Aurig Desha, one of the Saints, will approach you and tell you that the Knights are "relentless" and appear as fast as the Saints can kill them. She believes that destroying The Spire in Passwall will rob them of their power, and she has an idea. Before she can tell you, however, another wave of Knights approach and you are forced to fight. At this point, you have the option of allowing Aurig to command the troops or taking charge yourself. If you choose to command the troops, you must approach each Saint and order him to flank with a sword, move to the back with a bow, or stand their ground with an axe. Distribute your troops over the field, emphasizing those areas your character is weak in. If you are a marksman, send more in with an axe. If you fight with a sword or touch magic, order more Saints to snipe with a bow. If you tell Aurig to command the troops herself, she will set up a line of ax-wielding front line troops and at least one archer. Once you have prepped the battlefield, notify Aurig. Seconds later, three waves of three Knights will materialize in front of the Spire. After defeating the Knights speak to Aurig. She will tell you that her scouts have noticed increased activity around the ruins of Xeddefen, located in the southeast corner of the Fringe. As you make your way to Xeddefen, you may notice that the Fringe has become barren, and the giant silver crystals will grow rapidly in your path. Xeddefen is a fairly large ruin. Look for buttons in walls, traps, and watch the map for the beginnings of hallways behind secret doors. Make your way to the Great Chamber. You will discover Shelden, self-appointed mayor of Passwall, sneaking through the halls. He says that he escaped into the ruins after the Knights attacked and has been lost ever since. He asks you to protect him. If you agree, he will become a standard follower. Note: I if you do not take Sheldon as a follower passwall may stay deserted. In the center of the next room is a large cluster of Knights of Order and a giant silver crystal with rivulets of light flowing down. You must place three Hearts of Order into the obelisk to overload it. At least one knight will appear after each Heart. Immediately after overloading the obelisk, the ceiling will begin to collapse. Run north first, then back around to the southwest. Mayor Shelden is apparently incapable of jumping, and if a large section of the ceiling collapses in his way, he will be stuck. However, by just running at the ruble you can carve a path for him by pushing the rocks out of the way. Shelden is also essential, and if he gets crushed wait for a few seconds and he will stand up and follow you again. Follow the red arrow to Felles, a mixture of ruins and caves. The celling will not collapse in the root-like cave section, but will continue to fall in the ruins sections. Knights and Priests are scattered throughout Felles. At the final part of the level you will find a door that blocks the passageway west to the exit. The switch is on a pedestal in a room to the south. As soon as you get through that gate, it slams shut, locking Shelden behind. He scolds you and says he will find another way out. The next section - all the way to the exit - is best done at an all-out sprint whilst on skooma, as this greatly increases speed. Shelden will be waiting for you outside. He rewards you with absolutely nothing. Speak to Aurig instead. She will be in Passwall, fighting off a final wave of Knights. She sends you back to Sheogorath. Note that you cannot fast-travel from the Fringe at this point - you will have to get through the Gates of Madness first. Once back at Sheogorath's Palace, he will tell you that your next task will be to restore the Gatekeeper, which you killed in the quest Through the Fringe of Madness. Restoring the Gatekeeper will keep the rest of the Shivering Isles safer from another invasion. This will end your current quest and begin your next: Rebuilding the Gatekeeper. Journal entries After arriving at the Fringe: :I've arrived in the Fringe to find that it has been completely conquered by the forces of Order. Passwall may have been attacked. I should take a closer look. After defeating the initial waves of Knights: :The force of Knights attacking Passwall have been eliminated. I should speak to Aurig Desha about the situation. After overloading the obelisk: :I've discovered the source of Order's power -- an obelisk is having its power amplified by the spire that leads to the center of Passwall. I must find a way to shut down the obelisk. After escaping Xeddefen: :I've survived the collapsing ruins of Xeddefen. I should seek out Aurig Desha and ask her how the battle above ground went. After speaking to Auirg Desha: :Passwall has been liberated and the forces of Order have been defeated. I should speak with Sheogorath. Category: Quests Category: Shivering Isles Category: Shivering Isles Main Quest